


[Fanart] FIGHTOOOO

by fishupie



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Doodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishupie/pseuds/fishupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] FIGHTOOOO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RachelDanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/gifts).



> DANNA IM SO SORRY I said i was gonna draw you a thing for CF but i didnt get to finish it on time...  
> So here's a makeshift gift!! FIGHTOOO i know you can get through Form 5!!! >:^O!!!!!
> 
> P/S: I'll defo draw that thing for you just...let me...procrastinate more //shot

Heeeeeeeeeey jude hey jude hey jude hey jude hey jude hey jude hey


End file.
